


Tag! You're It!

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Name Tags, Potluck, Season 3b episode 9, mentions of Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Might Help challenge<br/>Season 3b Epi 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag! You're It!

**Author's Note:**

> Another shout out to Missus_T_ for all her help

Sheriff Stilinski had decided enough was enough. He was going to get his son back even if it meant asking for help from the most unlikely people.

After recruiting the Argents, Derek, Scott and the rest of the McCall pack, he set the date and requested that everyone bring a dish to share. The best planning happened while brainstorming over a potluck, everyone knew that.

The date came and Sheriff had just pulled out pizza from the oven, when Melissa and Scott walked in, both carrying large bowls.

“We brought pasta salad. I figured two large bowls might begin to feed this group,” Melissa answered the unasked question.

“Thanks, Mel. I appreciate it. Oh here, please put these on,” Sheriff said while handing both Melissa and Scott name tags, but instead of their names they said ‘Medic’ and ‘Alpha’ respectively. “It will help with planning I swear.”

As the others arrived, Sheriff handed out more name tags with titles and directed them to set their dishes in the dining room. 

With everyone having arrived and dished up food, Sheriff began the meeting.

“I would like to thank all of you for taking the time out to come here and plan how to help my son. Now I know that the name tags seem strange, but Stiles made a point to use his chess board to explain things to me so I need a visual of what everyone is to better plan.”

The group nodded and made sounds of agreement. Only one person though continued to stare down at his shirt.

“Sheriff, I think the name tags are a great idea, but why exactly does mine say Future Hale-Stilinski Baby Daddy?” Derek questioned.

“Well son...once we get Stiles back I think you should address that with him,” Sheriff easily side-stepped.


End file.
